Blackmail
by Marcher
Summary: Language warning and adult content! Takes place between 'If I Don't Leave Now' and 'Homecoming'. The story explains why Rick was dragged away in the first place.


'Blackmail' and 'Homecoming' are part of a trilogy. The first installment was 'If I Don't Leave Now' which was rated NC-17 and has since been removed. There's really no need to read that one to understand what happens in the following two stories, but if you're interested to read it, you can find it here http://www.geocities.com/mummyfanfic/  
  
BLACKMAIL by Marcher  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Even the best laid plans go awry. Rick's past catches up with him and he is forced to make a decision which could ruin everything.  
  
Part 1: Discovered.  
  
"God, I'm sick of the heat in this place!" thought O'Connell as he pushed his way through the crowded Cairo backstreets. Six years of sand and camel stench had been more than enough, and now he at last had the means to get out. Evelyn was eager to follow his lead. She was still unsettled by their recent experiences, and the nightmares continued to plague her sleep. England was her choice of refuge, but he cared little one way or the other, so long as she found peace and he got to leave Egypt!  
  
Just ahead of him an excited crowd was gathering around something happening in the middle of the road. He could hear the jeering and occassionaly several onlookers were pushed backwards by a force which he couldn't see. He guessed it was a street fight by the size of the crowd it was drawing and groaned his frustration. There was no way to get around this without going through it and he'd be damned if he was going to re-trace his steps and go the long way to get to the Fort. "Wonder how big the basket of oranges was this time?" he mused sarcastically. These brawls were usually always about the street vendors battered wares.  
  
Approaching the ruckus, he stretched on his toes to see over the crowd and realized this was not your average marketplace dispute. Two drunken men staggered about comically lunging at each other, doing more damage to the crowd than to themselves. One was just your average, everyday Casbah elbow bender, but he was shocked to recognize the other man as Legionnaire George Hawker. O'Connell watched the fray, not through interest, but more that he was amazed the boy was still alive! Rick knew Hawker as a first year recruit when his Regiment was attacked at Hamunaptra; and had thought himself to be the only surviver of the raid. Obviously not!  
  
Amazement aside, he could ill afford to be standing about watching. It wouldn't be long before someone from Hawker's current Regiment was altered to the altercation and arrive to drag him off to discipline him. The last thing O'Connell needed right now was to be recognized by the French Foreign Legion!  
  
Too late! Three Legion personnel stepped in to break up the fight. The civilian was simply pushed back into the crowd, landing heavily on his back. Hawker, however, was manhandled by two of the soldiers and brought to his feet. O'Connell couldn't move left or right as the crowd had remained to view the unfortunate Hawker being dragged off. He tried side stepping his way to the curb but it was a slow process. Glancing back to the Legionnaires he recognised the third man as his hated first commanding officer Lieutenant-Colonel Verdi, still over weight and still odious. He turned his head away and continued his labored escape, but a chill shot down the American's spine on hearing Verdi shout an order to his Officers and he felt the crowd disperse from around him. If nothing else, he now had the space to run, but it was all in vain, within moments he was brought down visciously and his face pushed hard into the road. Again the crowd circled in to watch as Verdi stepped up and delivered an order in French. The Officer's released their hold on Rick and he lifted his head to spit the dirt from his mouth.  
  
"Capitaine O'Connell" came the thick and ridiculing Italian accent of Verdi. "It has indeed been a long time!"  
  
****  
  
Part 2: Unhappy Decisions.  
  
O'Connell cursed everything from greed to love for landing in a predicament he'd managed to avoid for nigh on three years. Verdi's wasn't the first Regiment to pass through Cairo in that time and until now he had always kept out of sight. "Damn, stupid..." he kicked a wooden chair from out of his way and swore viciously when led into a small, white tent on the outskirts of Cairo. His two guards revealed no emotion to his outburst, nor offered any assistance to the shackled man in retrieving the chair he was meant to sit on while awaiting Verdi's pleasure. So he stood, angry and anxious, a prisoner staring at the dirt floor.  
  
****  
  
Evelyn knocked on Jonathan's door so rigorously she hurt her knuckles. "Ouch! Oooh, Jonathan!" her irritated shout muffled by her fist as she attempted to suck away the pain. "Jonathan! Open the door!" Impatient for a response, she pressed her ear to the door for even the feint sound of snoring, but heard nothing. "Oh, don't tell me you're missing as well!" She banged on the door once more, this time with an open palm and again called out to him. "Arrrgh!" She jumped at the touch to her shoulder and turned sharply, laying her hand over her chest and faced her laughing brother. Evelyn, almost crying with fear and surprise, leaned back against the door then reached out to slap him three times, hard! "Oooh....you....idiot... don't ever startle me like that again!"  
  
Jonathan continued to laugh heartily, unconcerned by his sister's distress.  
  
"You'll kill somebody one day doing stupid things like that!" she scolded him.  
  
"Well it will be you, sweet sister!" he teased, rubbing his hand under her chin. "You're the only one I enjoy creeping up on, because you're so funny and you never, ever expect it."  
  
"Just stop it, Jonathan." Evelyn's cheeks flushed, mostly with vexation. "Where have you been, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, here and there. Why the urgency? What, with trying to knock my door down and all?"  
  
"Is Rick with you?" she looked over his shoulder in the direction of the stairwell in the hope of seeing him.  
  
"No, but he's certainly in demand to today!" Jonathan ushered his sister aside and unlocked the door to his quarters. "I was just stopped by a chap a the Fort gate wanting to know where he could find him."  
  
"A chap?"  
  
"Yes, yes, you know..." Jonathan waved his arm about searching for the right word, "....Legionnaire."He looked back at Evelyn, "He used to be one, didn't he?"  
  
She nodded silently, willing Jonathan to go on.  
  
Jonathan set himself down on the bed and began removing his shoes, nonchalantly continuing with his story. "Mmmm, well this man said he knew O'Connell...asked where he could find him...things like that."  
  
"Well, what did you tell him?" she demanded.  
  
Surprised by her state, Jonathan looked mildly confused before answering. "What? I told him it was his lucky day and that O'Connell was my soon to be brother-in-law. That he'd come to the right place, and so on!" His voice then took on a hint of concern, "What's the matter?"  
  
Evelyn looked somewhat sheepish, considering the excuse she was about to offer, and plonked herself down beside her brother. "Well...it's just I've been expecting him...and...he's late!"  
  
"Oh...I see." Jonathan offered sympathetically, knowing better than to bait her further. "Well, perhaps he's met up with this old buddy of his and they've gone for a few drinks." Evelyn still looked annoyed,prompting Jonathan to wonder if Rick knew there was more than one way to dice with death.  
  
****  
  
Verdi at last made an appearance, immediately dismissing the guards as he entered the tent. He stepped past O'Connell and lifted the chair to it's rightful position and motioned for the man to be seated. The ex-Legionnaire made a show of the shackles still locked to his wrists and Verdi proved obliging in removing them.  
  
The Lieutenant-Colonel seated himself behind his desk, stretching back in his chair so far as to lift the two front legs from the floor. "How long has it been, Capitaine?"  
  
Rick smirked at the question, shaking his head. As always, Verdi was warming up with idle conversation before revealing his underlying intent. "Cut the crap, Verdi and tell me why I'm here with you instead of being shipped back for trial?"  
  
"So! You admit to being a deserter!"  
  
Rick lowered himself into the chair and sighed. No matter which way he tried to twist it, the fact remained that he had gone AWOL at Hamunaptra. It wasn't going to matter to the Legion that his Regiment was defeated and dead, he was still going to have to face a Court Martial for desertion. "I only had a few months left to serve." he stated ironically. Still, the action of dismissing the guards wasn't wasted on him, he knew Verdi wanted something from him and the Court Martial was to be the sword hanging over his head if he failed to deliver. The satisfaction on Verdi's face was maddening and O'Connell was losing patience. "Let's cut the bullshit!" he spat.  
  
"Always to the point!" laughed the stocky Italian. "Well, my friend, our meeting today was not a complete surprise for me. I have known you were here for some days now." O'Connell rolled his head back and closed his eyes knowing that there was going to be more of threat than facing up to the Aubagne. "I have eyes in the crowd. Why, just today I discovered that you are building quite a cosy life for yourself!" Rick grit his teeth, fully anticipating what was to come next. "She is a very pretty girl, is she not?"  
  
"What do you want?" It was glaringly obvious what this vermin was hinting at and O'Connell wanted the focus off Evelyn immediately.  
  
"Nothing too great. I simply wish for your expertise in guiding my Regiment through Syria and delivering us safely to Damascus."  
  
The American sat bewildered at such a minor and seemingly unnecessary request. "That's it! There must be a dozen of your men that could do that blindfolded! You included!"  
  
Verdi smiled. "Yes, my friend. But your knowledge of the area is unequalled."  
  
O'Connell's chest tightened, finally understanding exactly what was being asked of him. This bastard wanted to know all the little looting opportunites along the way, all the treasure spots. Seems his reputation preceeded him in certain circles and his past was coming back to haunt him. Rick took a moment too long to answer and Verdi dismissed his mocking attitude and made the situation perfectly clear. He would not risk his own neck by handing O'Connell over to the Military Police for Court Martial. Any refusal on the American's part would directly result in injury to Evelyn.  
  
Part 3: Moody Suspicions.  
  
Evelyn awoke to the horrid clatter of her alarm clock and almost knocked it off the bedside drawers in her struggle to silence it. She stared at the round, white dial and it's black face, the ticking being the only sound to fill the room. Seven O'Clock! She had only been asleep for roughly four hours, at least that's the last time she remembered looking at the clock before finally drifting off.  
  
There had been no sign of Rick since yesterday morning. She looked at the empty space in her bed and her chest filled with a dull ache. 'Has he gone?' This wasn't the first time that thought crossed her mind, it had raced around her head most of last night as every footstep she heard in the corridor failed to stop at her door. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes while she reproached herself for her sanctimonious attitude toward him, wondering if that had driven him away. 'What must he have thought?' Almost every night for two months he had called at her door once the activity of the Fort had settled for the evening. And everytime she had welcomed him into her room and into her bed, but she never allowed him to be seen either entering or leaving her room. She had even fussed about a wedding date, insisting upon informing relatives and awaiting their reply. Two days ago, he had lost his temper and argued with her about being sick and tired of all the secrecy, "How had he put it?..... creeping about like some tomcat!'  
  
She rose from the bed with a heavy sigh and began dressing. Once finished, she stood before the mirror and smoothed the material of her skirt over her hips and stomach. As she did, an uncontrollable sob lurched from her throat. She sank back down onto the bed and wept into her hands.  
  
The sudden knocking at her door forced her to quickly stand and move to the mirror. Hurriedly she wiped the tears from her face and straightened her clothes. "Just a minute!" She made her way to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.  
  
"Oh...it's you."  
  
"Well that's a fine good morning, I must say!"  
  
Evelyn struggled helplessly to hide her disappointment, "What can I do for you, then?"  
  
"Oh dear! Still no sign of him, hey?"  
  
Evelyn shook her head and pushed the door open to allow her brother inside.  
  
"Cheer up!" Jonathan squeezed her shoulders "I popped in to see if I could walk you down to breakfast."  
  
She leaned her head into her brother's and offered a small smile. "Thank you. That would be nice"  
  
****  
  
O'Connell put on his jacket as he strode angrily away from the Legion's camp. The two young soldiers ordered to flank him until he reached the Fort only fuelled his temper, but he was in no position to do a damned thing about it! Any false move and he knew the penalty. To make the situation worse, he didn't trust Verdi to keep his word whether he behaved himself or not. In his fear, Rick had considered just grabbing Evelyn and making a run for it, but then he'd be seen to have escaped custody and they'd be hunted down like dogs for sure, and Evelyn would still be left to Verdi's whim. No, the only way out of this was to ride with them to Damascus and set Jonathan on the alert for danger. 'Jonathan!' He smiled wryly at the thought, but there was no-one else he could trust with the full story.  
  
****  
  
"Smile, Evie! It might never happen!"  
  
"What?" Evelyn was shocked from her thoughts by her brother's abrupt comment.  
  
"The long face. Surely, it can't be as bad as all that?" Jonathan lowered his head in attempt to meet his sister's gaze, "It's probably just what I said and he got caught up with that old friend of his."  
  
"No, he's gone Jonathan!" She placed her cup upon it's saucer with a deliberate action. "I shoo-ed him away with all my fuss and nonsense! He's fed up with it, and left!" Evelyn pushed her chair back, collected her handbag and stood with determination. "Well! There's brighter days ahead!" She looked expectantly at Jonathan, holding her hand out to him. "Shall we?"  
  
"You don't think you're being a little rash, do you? Old army buddies and all!" Even as a child, Evelyn had been stubborn and difficult to reason with, but her peculiar behaviour of late was proving tough for even Jonathan to handle.  
  
"I'm not the one who's vanished into thin air, Jonathan!"  
  
"Thin air! He's only been gone a..."  
  
"Are you walking with me to the Museum, or not?" Completely ignoring her sibling's attempt to redeem her lover.  
  
Jonathan stood silent for a moment, pondering the mood of his sister and decided his day could be better spent elsewhere. "Umm, no, not today."  
  
"Oooh! Suit yourself!"  
  
****  
  
Part 4: Explainations and Consequences Revealed.  
  
Rick stopped at the gates of Fort Brydon and turned to face his compulsory companions. The two younger men dutiflly stepped back and saluted. The cruel irony wasn't wasted on O'Connell. He was once again their superior officer, no matter how reluctant.  
  
Tell Verdi I'll see him, ready and rearing, tomorrow morning." His stare was icy cold and his tone, unmistakably malicious. He turned on his heels and started towards the civilian quarters, but was impeded by the apologetic voice of one of the Legionnaires.  
  
"Forgive me, Captain!" The younger man spoke with a broad, common English accent and was fully aware his interruption was unwelcomed. His Captain turned to him with a look of utter contempt. "Sir! We have orders from the Lieutenant-Colonel to remind you that you are expected back at camp by 19:00 hours tonight." The soldier paused briefly, summoning the courage to continue. "We leave Cairo by first light tomorrow, Sir." He finished with the standard salute. O'Connell stood quietly. The anger within, once again boiling through his blood, but Rick managed to refrain from offering any response other than a grunted recognition to his curfew. Now,as he again made his way inside the Fort, he glanced over his shoulder and was satisfied to see his young guards returning to their daily routine.  
  
****  
  
Jonathan had deserted his sister, along with her unreasonable mood, for the peace and quiet of a mid-morning stroll back to his lodgings. Usually he wouldn't be back at the Fort until late evening, but in this instance he had forgotten his wallet and returned to retrieve it. On any other day he would have coerced Evelyn into a loan to see him over, but he wasn't willing to risk her ill humour in the process. Still, the day was pleasant and he whistled as he climbed the stairs, making his way down the hall.  
  
Passing O'Connell's door, he noticed it wide open and saw the man himself angrily throwing an array of belongings into a rucksack and his weapon roll laid open of the bed. His immediate thought was that perhaps poor Evie had been right! O'Connell was running off, and in a hurry it appeared!  
  
Jonathan tapped lightly on the opened door, immediately gaining the American's attention. The two men stood silent for a moment before Jonathan stepped forward, curiosity having got the better of him.  
  
"I say, you, ah...seem to be...going somewhere?"  
  
Rick threw a shirt onto the bed and heaved a sigh. Jonathan surveyed the messy process and added, "In a hurry, too!"  
  
"I don't have much of a choice!" The venom in Rick's manner was still evident. He looked over at Jonathan and made the effort to calm down. He needed Jonathan to understand what he was doing, and why. "Where's Evelyn?"  
  
"I left her after breakfast. I'd say she's at the Museum by now."  
  
"By herself!"  
  
"Yes!" It was difficult for Jonathan not to respond childishly. Rick was behaving strangely...and it was a stupid question.  
  
"Well don't leave her that way for long!"  
  
"What on earth is going on? Just where are you going?" The Englishman was completely dumfounded by the event he was witnessing, "Evie's been frantic all morning for fear that you'd gone...and now it appears she's, at least, half right!" He peered into Rick's empty closet, "Have you two had a fight, or something?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Well Evie seems to think so..."  
  
"She what?" Rick shook his head. Jonathan's babbling was more than he could tolerate right now. Time was scarce and he needed to fill Jonathan in on what was happening. "Shut up!" He stepped past his now silent companion and pushed the door closed. "Sit down, Jonathan."  
  
O'Connell proceeded to enlighten Jonathan on the not so pleasant details of his life before the Carnahan's and Imhotep. The Legion and the looting. The rogue regiment he helped lead to Hamunaptra in the first place and hs subsequent desertion. All of which, in oneway or another, led to their meeting in the squalid grounds of the Cairo Prison. Jonathan sat glued to his seat, lending more than a passing interest into the treasures which must have been collected along the way, in turn, always being silenced by Rick. Then came the explaination for the hurried packing which Jonathan walked in on. Evelyn's brother sat hushed, as the full consequences of O'Connell's actions came to bare.  
  
Rick stood and walked to the window. Looking down onto the road, he noticed his guards from earlier this morning were still vigilant outside the Fort walls. He heard Jonathan stand and pace a few feet behind him. Disbelief tinged his voice. "Are you quite sure he means what he says? I mean, he could just....."  
  
Rick spun about to face him. "He means it, Jonathan! Don't doubt it for a second!"  
  
"But, I mean...Evie? Surely they wouldn't...just because you..."  
  
Rick walked over to Jonathan and met his gaze within inches. Staring directly into his eyes, he whispered intently, "They will!"  
  
To Jonathan's horror, the memory of yesterday's meeting with the Legionnair flashed through his mind and he shamefully realized that he must have somehow played a part in current events. However innocent it appeared at the time, it was clear he had helped place his little sister in a most dangerous situation. Still holding his gaze with O'Connell, he reached the decision that the American didn't need to know what had transpired yesterday. After all, if they were that intent on finding him, they would have done so, with or without his help.  
  
Rick stepped back and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't mention any of this to Evelyn. You got that!" He pointed at Jonathan to stress his point. "I'll tell her I have to go, or otherwise I face Court Martial." He put both hands on his head and contorted his face with frustration, searching for a plausible excuse. "I don't know....maybe something about a public flogging... or something!" Carnahan, who was still somewhat in shock over the whole thing, continually nodded his head in agreement. However, his attention was grabbed when O'Connell snapped at him, "You don't let her out of your sight! I don't trust Verdi as far as I could kick him."  
  
"Yes. Absolutely! How long have you got?"  
  
"Until seven tonight."  
  
Jonathan exhaled loudly, "You'd better get cracking then! Do you want me to follow you?"  
  
"No. I'll bring her back to the Fort and then leave from here."  
  
****  
  
Part 5: Incriminations, Despair and Surprise.  
  
Jonathan saw Rick off at the stairs and returned to his quarters. He flopped himself into a wicker chair nearby and drew his whiskey flask from the inside pocket of his jacket, taking a deep swig. It hit the spot well! He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the back of the chair, allowing his thoughts to spin and settle. This whole business seemed unimaginable! His emotions raged between worry and anger! Perhaps O'Connell wasn't the best choice his darling sister could have made. Oh, he certainly seemed the strong and courageous sort, sweeping her off her feet with his gallantry and winning smile, but his past was another question entirely! If all he said was true, then he had placed Evelyn in a most terrible situation and, worst of all, he would not be here to render any type of assistance should the threat become real. Jonathan leaned forward and heavily replaced the flask onto the sidetable. He did not approve of this, not in any way! In fact, the more time he had to mull things over, the more he wondered just exactly whom Rick was trying to protect? Was Evelyn really his first concern, or was he merely trying to save face with her while he finished his final leg of committment to Legion? Either way, he reasoned that his sister should not be left in such a precarious position. He had his suspicions about what had been going on between the pair, and if he was correct, and the American was bluffing with this Verdi business, then he was dog, indeed! He would not stand by and watch as O'Connell spun some ridiculous yarn about a Court Martial just to tame her anger as he left her behind! For her own good she needed to know exactly what was going on. It was only fair, after all.!  
  
****  
  
It was obvious he was being followed! As Rick made his way through Cairo he couldn't help but laugh to himself at the inept spies Verdi had sent to keep track of him. If he'd had the time, he would have made more of an effort to get them lost or at least lead them the long way round through the back streets and markets. However, time was of the essence and the stakes were too high. He stopped just inside the entrance of the museum and looked back at the two young Legionnaires. They made no attempt to disguise themselves and maintained their view of him. Rick frowned. Maybe they weren't so incapable. The open surveillance was a deliberate act to enforce Verdi's threat! As he turned to enter the building, he cast a glance about the crowded street in search of the watchers which he couldn't see!  
  
****  
  
Evelyn sat on the stone step of the library floor feeling utterly defeated. The mess of scattered books had merely re-invented itself into mess of partially stacked books amid a sea of disaster. The heavy bookcases had at least been set right, but it took four men a piece to raise them back to their places. As she looked about the room, she felt the emotion pound in her chest and tears escaped quietly from the corner of her eyes. She removed her glasses to brush them away. It had finally become too much! The library seemed to stand as testament to the state her life was in, and she was exhausted. Now, more than ever, she knew herself to be with child and, what's more, alone! Not only had Rick run at the first sign of an arguement, she was more astounded that she had thrown herself into his arms the way she did, at all! She placed a smooth hand on her tummy and rubbed slightly, wondering what in God's name she was going to do.  
  
Replacing her glasses pertly on her face, she turned to stand but fell back on her bottom with complete surprise. "Rick!"  
  
He smiled warmly at her, but her responding glare wiped it completely from his face and concern took over. "Everything all right?"  
  
Evelyn was caught off her guard and she struggled to hide the mix of emotion in her voice. "Just where, in the name of all things holy, have you been?!"  
  
Rick stared at her for a moment, not sure if she was pleased to see him, or angry at him. "Nowhere. Well, somewhere..." he stumbled with his explaination. "But, what's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"Somewhere! Where exactly?!" Evelyn's anger was coming to the fore and she felt compelled to express it. For two days her stomach had been tied in knots wondering if he'd deserted her! Now, here he stood, offering pitiful half answers!  
  
"I had some loose ends to tie up with the Legion and it was best I did it alone. Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, no thanks to you!" Rick wasn't sure what that meant, but couldn't break her flow in order to ask. "I hope you had a wonderful time with your old friend!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I suppose you were drunk, passed out on the floor of some seedy Casbah?!"  
  
His complete look of confusion only infuriated her more.  
  
"Jonathan told me he met up with your old Legion buddy!"  
  
"Oh, did he!"  
  
"Is that who you've been with all this time?" Her voice took on a timid tone for fear of an answer she might not wish to hear.  
  
"You could say that. But let me tell you, it wasn't all whiskey and poker, that's for sure!"  
  
The lovers stopped in an uncomfortable silence, neither really sure what the other was thinking. It was Evelyn who broke the awkward stand off when she dropped her gaze and began to move a few books from one pile to another then back again. It was nothing more than nervous busy work for her hands. Rick stepped forward, placing a gentle grip on each of her arms, forcing her to stop and look at him. "You've been crying."  
  
"I'm just a bit tired, that's all." It wasn't a full lie, she did feel exhausted, and now probably wasn't the best time to broach the topic of fatherhood with him, so a half truth would have to suffice. His instense, quizzical stare told her that he sensed more than she was prepared to offer.  
  
"What's wrong?" His voice was unbearably soft, making it completely difficult to look at him, so she pulled away and sought a barrier between him by moving to stand behind her desk. He watched, making no effort to stop her. "Evelyn?" There was no answer, instead she again attempted to occupy herself with shuffling papers and clearing an unnecessary spot on her desk. His appearance here was totally unexpected and she had no idea of what to say to him. He leaned over the cluttered desk, placing a hand at either end and repeated his question.  
  
"Don't you think that I should be the one asking that?" Her mood had switched back to one of anger and her accusations were beginning to resurface. She stood straight, flinging her hands in the air and letting them come to rest on her hips. "I mean, I'm not the one who stormed out of my room and disappeared for two days!"  
  
"What! Evie, I didn't storm....is that what's bothering you?" It was clear from her arraigned expression that this was precisely the reason. "I was just...." Rick tried to explain, but his frustation proved too great. This was not what he had come here for and there was no time for a heated arguement about their sleeping arrangements. All he could think of was how many of Verdi's men were lurking outside and how he was going to get her back to Jonathan without causing her to panic. 'Jonathan!' Her brother's face flashed across his mind, 'The conniving....he'll keep!'  
  
He stood to his full height and sighed. "Look, Evelyn, we don't have time for this...."  
  
"Well, you're wrong! We need to discuss this and the sooner, the better! For all concerned!"  
  
He shook his head at her, raising his hands in a display of confusion.  
  
"You need to understand a few things!" She banged her hands on the tabletop in a show of anger.  
  
By now, Rick had moved around the desk and was standing beside her, holding her by the shoulders. She tried in vain to release herself from his grip, all the while continuing her tirade.  
  
"NO! You need to listen to me!" He was angry now, he needed to make her calm down and listen.  
  
"I'll do no such thing, until...."  
  
He kissed her! Deep and passionately! He welcomed the silence as much as he did her response. For as much as her stubborn steak may have wanted to resist him, her heart forbid it.  
  
He lifted his head slightly to look at her and removed her glasses. Bringing his hand back to her check, he gently stoked her soft face and calmed her fears. "I'm not angry about you kicking me out early every morning. I'm happy just to be near you." He tilted his head to the side and squeezed her lightly until she offered a small giggle in acceptance. "But right now, I need you to come back to the Fort with me."  
  
"But I can't leave now. I have work to do, and..."  
  
"Leave it!" His demand surprised her, stopping her mid-sentence. "It's not important!"  
  
"Why? What's happening?" She at last became aware of his urgency and it worried her.  
  
"Just come with me now. Quickly. I'll tell you everything once we get there."  
  
****  
  
Part 6: Long Good-bye.  
  
He maintained such a firm grip on her hand while they made their way back to Fort Brydon, that she considered it necessary to forcibly pull her hand free of his, if only to flex the muscles and get the blood flowing back into her fingers. Little relief, though! He simply moved around to the left of her and asserted the same stronghold upon her other hand, continuing to hurry her along the streets.  
  
Her surprise at his sudden appearance, along with subsequent claims of urgent matters, was wearing off and she was now noticing the suspicious glances he periodically cast sideways and behind. It wasn't long before she too, began warily searching the crowd. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Old friends." There was an element of anger in O'Connell's reply, but he offered no explaination. Nor did he slow his pace, or give her room to question him, he just kept striding with her in tow.  
  
Combining the heat from the streets with recent days filled with turmoil, Evelyn was not at her best. And now the pace which she was being forced to keep was causing her to feel really quite ill. Her stomach churned and her vision was blurring. She pleaded to the back of his head, "Stop! Please, I need to sit down."  
  
Rick looked back at her, though not seeing her, "Huh? No, we're almost there now." He kept right on sidesteping the oncoming crowd, never letting go of her hand. With all the force she could muster, Evelyn pulled her hand free of his, almost falling backwards from the effort. She staggered a few steps, then righted herself by placing a hand against a stone wall. The abrupt loss of her hand alarmed Rick and he spun about, unable to see her. It was a few moments before he spotted her, face pressed against the bricks, "Come on, Honey!" He extended a hand towards her arm, but she refused to budge.  
  
"No, I can't! I have to slow down, Rick!"  
  
Again, he cast an anxious glance into the milling crowd searching for Verdi's men. "No, come on!" He urged "We're practically there. You can sit down then...promise!"  
  
"No! You're literally dragging me along the street and I need to stop!" She felt her head spin and her stomach was reacting violently to the exertion. "I feel like I'm going to faint."  
  
He studied her eyes and realized she meant business! As Evelyn started to sway, he reached an arm around her waist and steadied her. "Hey?" He whispered, placing a hand to her face. "What's all this?"  
  
"It's just awfully hot and you're rushing me...and I haven't eaten." Three lies, but it worked! Rick kept his arm about her and helped her step into a doorway, away from the crush of people. If he'd had the time to think, no doubt he would have found her behaviour odd, to say the least. For even in the short time he'd known her, he'd come to realize that Evelyn wasn't apt to swoon, or faint. Fortunately for Evelyn, time was not a luxury for him and instead of questioning her, he simply offered his apologies and sympathy.  
  
"Better?"  
  
She smiled her thanks at him and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm the sickness she feared was rising. As well, it was difficult avoiding his gaze so she closed her eyes, pretending not to notice his concern. She felt terrible and it was a sincere struggle for her to move herself away from the door and support herself. Rick hadn't let go of her arm and her sudden ill state worried him. "Evie? Sure you're okay?"  
  
Evelyn opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her free hand over her mouth. "It's nothing, really. I'll be fine in just a moment." She took another deep breath to help mend things. "Why are we in such a hurry?"  
  
"Come on." He placed an arm about her shoulders and gently guided her back onto the street, this time in keeping with her pace. "Once we get home, I'll tell you all about it."  
  
****  
  
Jonathan's door hung wide open, allowing him full view of whoever passed in the corridor. He sat, comfortably drunk, on the small couch and waited for the return of the clandestine lovers. One way or another, he was determined to get his opinion across and save Evie from herself in the process.  
  
After what seemed like hours, he heard the sound of footsteps and a man's hushed voice rising from the stairway. "Aha! They're back!" Jonathan rose with difficulty and tripped his way over to the door. Poking his head into the passageway, he saw O'Connell assisting his beloved sister along the landing and towards her quarters. Jonathan went unnoticed to the pair as they made their way, until they heard the loud thump and painful grunt, as he bumped into the architrave when he attempted a stern march towards them. He rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder, then looked up to notice Rick and Evelyn standing silent, staring at him. Mustering all his drunken bravado and dignity, he approached in resolution, and with a raised index finger. "Evie! As your brother, I feel it necessary to shine a light on a few problems... matters...for you!"  
  
"Jonathan, go back to your room and sleep it off!" Rick's voice was harsh and intimidating. Returning to find Jonathan so completely pickled was neither what he had expected, or needed. He had trusted Jonathan to keep his wits about him and this current state of inebriation infuriated him.  
  
"I'll do no such thing until I see my Evie...sister done right!" He slurred in return.  
  
Evelyn's mouth gapped at the unintentional insult "I beg your pardon! For heaven's sake, Jonathan, just look at the state of you!" Her brother's condition was embarrassing, but she wasn't sure who was more self conscious of his display.  
  
Rick opened the door for Evelyn, telling her to go inside and sit down while he handled her brother. Without arguing, she acknowledged the favour gratefully and closed the door behind her. A heavy hand landed firmly on the back of Jonathan's neck forcing him to stand upright and walk briskly back to his quarters. The American threw him onto the couch, slamming the door before Jonathan landed. "What the hell are you doing?" O'Connell spat at him "And while I'm here, why don't you tell me just which one of my old pals you've been talking to!"  
  
Jonathan fumbled about on the cushions, trying to turn himself in Rick's direction. "You're planning on running out on her, I know it!" Alcohol produces the most amazing sense of courage and it's effects were not wasted on Jonathan, "Don't think I don't know what you two have been up to! Completely unacceptable in my book! And..." he rose unsteadily, "...and I won't stand by and watch you...as you run away....off and leave my sweet sister lock, stock and barrel..."  
  
O'Connell grabbed Carnahan by the collar and pulled him directly in line with him. Keeping a strong grip on his clothing, he shook the drunkard to make sure he had his attention. "Sober up and listen to me!" Jonathan defended himself against O'Connell's angry gaze with a self righteous one of his own. "I don't know who in hell you've been talking to, but you can count yourself in as being at fault here. Whatever it is you told them didn't make it any more difficult to find me." He wanted to choke the good for nothing, but right then, the full story dawned on him, "It was you who told them about Evelyn, wasn't it?!" Jonathan's stuttering attempt at a response confirmed his guilt and Rick threw him back onto the couch in disgust.with With his fists clenched he paced the floor until he released his anger by heavily kicking the solid wood door. It would have been more satisfactory to kick Jonathan, at least that would have seen them both in pain. But then he would have been left in the impossible position of explaining to Evelyn why he had beaten up her brother, right before he hurried off to guide a band of pillaging Legionnaires on a looting spree! Splintering the door was the lesser of two evils.  
  
He filled a glass with water and threw it over Jonathan, delighting in the shock it gave him. Rick leaned down and spoke an inch from Jonathan's face. "I have to leave here...tonight! You make sure you're sober and ready by the time I go! You got that!" Jonathan wiped the drips from his face. The shock of the assult returned some small coherency to his mind and it was just enough to convince him of O'Connell's intentions if he did anything other than he was instructed. He nodded his agreement then slumped back into the cushions as his intended brother-in-law stormed from the room.  
  
****  
  
The comfortable bed and soft pillow seemed heaven sent and Evelyn let herself sink into it's bliss. She was beginning to feel somewhat better lying down, she only wished she'd taken her shoes off before falling onto the bed. Her mind was still occupied with how and when she was going to tell her tall American the unexpected news and, more importantly, how he was going to take it. She smiled a little. Today's mystery of the urgency to return here was still unexplained and she allowed herself to imagine some delightful surprise he had in store for her. He could very well be thrilled with her impending announcement! Her spirits lifted at the thought, but she soon remembered he seemed more anxious than in the mood for springing surprises. No matter what was on his mind, she was sure her news was going to deliver more of a shock than his!  
  
A knock on the door brought her thoughts back to the present and she saw Rick step into her sitting room and gently push the door closed. She sat up to meet him. "How is he?"  
  
Rick graoned, "He'll live." The thought crossed his mind that Jonathan's well being depended largely on his ability to get his act together.  
  
"What was he talking about?"  
  
"He's drunk, Evelyn. No telling what he's talking about."  
  
"He suspects something about us, doesn't he?"  
  
Rick sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his chest. "Yeah, it looks that way." He kissed her hair, "Feeling any better?"  
  
"Thank you, yes." She wondered if he had any idea of her condition. At the same time she wondered why on earth he wouldn't recognize the signs? Her heart pounded! There was going to be no delicate way to deliver the news to him, all she needed to do was find the courage.  
  
"So...?" She inquired playfully, "Why the big secret? What are you up to, Rick O'Connell?"  
  
The moment of truth! He lifted her chin and looked at her. This was going to be tougher than he'd imagined. Right now he wished he had gone with his first idea of leaving her a note and flowers. Throughout every battle he'd fought in his life and all the enemies put before him, this was by far the hardest of all. Her eyes shined with expectation and he was about to dim the glow of them. "Aah, it's bad news, Honey."  
  
Her heart sank. "Oh?"  
  
He ran a hand nervously through his hair and decided that a complete confession was out of the question, so he opted for the quick and painless one. "That first time I was at Hamunaptra?" He looked for her acknowledgement, and received it. "Well, I didn't exactly get my discharge from the Legion before I left." Evelyn sat very still, listening. This, in a peculiar way, only seemed to make his task more difficult. He swallowed, stood and went on. "Two days ago, I ran into an old Commanding Officer. Well, no. In fact, I was trying not to be seen, but anyway....he has given me two options." Rick stopped and stared at his feet, hopelessly searching for a better way.  
  
"And those options are what, exactly?" she prompted.  
  
"I either return to the Aubagne in France and face Court Martial for desertion, or I can lead his Regiment through a quick route to Damascus." Evelyn still sat quietly, still not comprehending the full impact of what he was saying. "You see, this gives them in a prime position of attack against the uprisings that are going on in Syria."  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"Two weeks, maybe three."  
  
"It seems rather odd that he'd give you the choice. I mean, from what I understand of the Foreign Legion, they deal quite severely with deserters..."  
  
"Flogging!" He interrupted, which immediately caused her visible distress.  
  
"...so why would he settle on a trade for you to ride with him, just for two weeks?"  
  
Rick hung his head and sighed. He should have known he wouldn't be able to spin this story to Evelyn without having to answer a lot of perfectly logical questions. "Neither of us are your typical Legionnaires. There's been a lot of pretty nasty stuff move between us, and the bottom line is, I owe him. I help him out on this tactic and, at the end, he lets me go as if he never saw me."  
  
Evelyn sat there stunned, not sure what to say. This was not the forerunner she expected for announcing happy baby news! "An uprising, you say? Surely that's dangerous?"  
  
He squatted before her and took hold of both her hands. "Evelyn, it's only two weeks, three tops. I do this and it's over with. My other choice is to go as a prisoner to France and face Court Martial." He bobbed his head in order to make eye contact with her, "If I do that, I could be gone for up to two years!" Her silence was killing him! "I'm caught, Evie!" attempting to sound reasonable, "I don't have any other choice!"  
  
"Then I suppose you go to Damascus." Her voice was so whispered he could barely hear her.  
  
He put his hand beneath her chin and lifted her head. She was crying again and it really concerned him. "Hey. It's only a few weeks."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
He cringed a little, "I have orders to be back at the camp by seven tonight...we leave first light tomorrow."  
  
"So soon!"  
  
Rick had expected her to be angry, even scared. He wasn't prepared for tears! "Evelyn? What's wrong?"  
  
She couldn't answer and felt ridiculous. In a show of fear, she flung her arms about his neck and squeezed tightly. "Don't get killed!"  
  
He was still hunched on the floor and now he had Evelyn in his arms as she half knelt in front of him. He stroked her hair, relieved that he'd managed to avoid giving away the threat to her. He couldn't see any reason to leave her frightened for own safety, and so long as Jonathan shaped up, he prayed things would be alright. He felt her tears on his shoulder and gently steered her back onto the bed and sat beside her. "What is it that you're not telling me?"  
  
She coughed and wiped at her wet face. "Nothing. I'm being silly." She offered a crooked smile, "I just thought...well, I just thought we'd be doing something about a wedding soon. Not you having to go away."  
  
"It'll be the first thing we do when I get back." His promise spoken tenderly.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her softly, hoping to make her smile but she responded passionately and urgently, catching him off guard. Holding her face in his hands, he studied her eyes but she closed them too soon and kissed him again, this time gently raking her fingers down the front of his shirt. He smiled against her kiss and lifted her onto his lap. If he was being forced away from her for the next month, the memory of her was the best thing he could carry with him.  
  
Her nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt allowing her to press her hands against his bare chest, feeling satisfied with the pleasured groan she heard trying to escape from his mouth. It seemed a hopeless cause, but Evelyn believed she could at least try and entice him to stay. As his hand ran along her stocking and crept underneath her skirt, she began to care less for the events in hours to come and simply enjoyed the moment.  
  
He played with the clips on her suspenders but left them, instead moving his hand to squeeze the cheek of her bottom while his lips devoured her neck.  
  
Since her first encounter with the more subtle activities of lovers, the normally prim Miss Carnahan had become quite a deft hand at removing O'Connell's clothing! She was now able to release his belt and unfasten his trousers without fuss or embarrassment. She stood just long enough to drape her legs over him before he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back onto his lap. He raised the hem of her skirt to her hips delighting in her stockings and suspenders and relishing the warmth as she pressed the lace of her knickers against him. His mouth had wandered underneath her ear, making her gasp at the tingling his breath created on her skin. This, combined with his fingers sneaking inside her underwear almost made her collapse. For the moment, at least, all else was forgotten.  
  
There was the sudden sound of torn material and she jumped slightly at the sensation of her lacey kickers falling away. "Buy new ones!" He groaned into her ear. She giggled briefly, replacing her humour for a hungered gasp when his body entered hers. His strong hands gripping her hips made her believe that if she could hold him as strongly, he would never be able to leave this room. Instead, she wrapped her arms about his neck and pressed her lips onto his as she moved with him. Her hands tightened and her fingers scratched into her lover's shoulders. She knew he would tease her later for butchering him during the height of her passion, but it was something which she was discovering she could not control.  
  
He wrapped his arms about her body so possessively and hung onto her when she cried out, himself falling after her. Panting, Rick let his body fall back onto the bed and brought Evelyn down with him. He let her slip down to lie beside him and brushed the hair from her face. She began to speak, but he shook his head gently, placed a finger to her lips and hushed her. Evelyn relaxed her head in his arms and let her eyes close. It seemed that now was not to be the time, either.  
  
****  
  
Evelyn poured boiling water into the teapot then carefully replaced the lid. She stared out the window and noticed two uniformed Legionnaires standing at the gates to the Fort. So it was true after all, and now they'd come to collect him! She checked her watch and realized that Rick would be gone within half an hour. Her decision was made. She would not breathe a word of her pregnancy to anyone. Three weeks wasn't a lifetime and telling Rick now would only complicate matters. She convinced herself there was even the chance it would distract him from his duties, causing him to let his guard fall and become injured, or worse! No, her secret would remain just that.  
  
"Jonathan's on his way here to take you to dinner."  
  
She hadn't heard Rick come in and he startled her. "Well, I hope he's capable of it." She smiled nervously, not knowing where to cast her eyes.  
  
Rick stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, gently swaying her. "He is. And he's promised to watch his mouth from now on." He too, noticed the soldiers standing in wait for him, but ignored them. Instead he buried his face into the nap of her neck.  
  
The usually spirited Miss Carnahan turned in his arms and tried to cheer up, "Come back in one piece." She warned.  
  
"Count on it."  
  
Jonathan stood silently in the doorway feeling totally overwhelmed by the task laid before him. He watched his sister being held by that damned Yank and forced himself to believe that the man was doing the right thing. The coming weeks were going to be difficult! He coughed politely in order to announce his arrival and the couple moved apart. Rick picked up his gun roll and turned again to Evelyn. He kissed her one last time and felt a hole form in his chest. Walking away quickly, he passed by Jonathan, giving him an unyielding glare in warning not to let her down. In one of the few moments of his life, Jonathan dared a return look of disgust at O'Connell for leaving his sister prey to a hoard of low lifes. The look registered hard with Rick and he slapped Jonathan on the shoulder in a attempt to extend his thanks, then walked out to meet the two young soldiers sent to escort him.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
*****  
  
'Homecoming' is the continuation and finale of this story. If you enjoyed this, then please pop in and check it out. 


End file.
